Naruto: Emergence of Destruction
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Failing the exam again, Naruto finally gave up becoming a ninja and started working in the Ramen shop. When everything seemed to be going normal in his life, the meeting with a certain Uchiha changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Childhood**

A world filled with anguish and hatred. The invasion of the nine tailed fox left the citizens of Konoha into despair and anger. Sadness and sorrow soon turned into hatred towards the source of the destruction of Konoha. The source of the murder of their loved one, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, **Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age Six**

_"One day I will be the best Hokage! I will surpass all that came before me and the whole village will respect me, believe it!"_

_"Yeah sure, loser." _

_"You are ugly, Hokage's are not ugly like you." _

_"Heh, you can't even be a Ninja, loser. Let's go guys." _

The words were not new to the six years old boy. It has been a part of his life since he could understand people. Their angry glare. Their hatred filled actions. Their, words.

He tried his best to brush it off but there was only so far a young boy could take. Tears filled his eyes during the night when he was back to his home. Sleeping in a bed, alone.

He did everything he could to gain attention of other people. He was hungry for love and affection but was only met with hatred and disgust.

The students in his ninja academy were no different. No one treated him nicely. Some called him ugly and fat which was far from the truth. But after hearing the same insult day after day, it became a truth to him. Their words would break his courage and confidence despite him showing his happy face. He wanted to be strong so people would acknowledge him but he soon found out he was not the best as a ninja. He couldn't even do the simplest ninjutsu. He still didn't give up. He trained day after day, progressing little by little.

**Age Ten**

Genin Exam. The day he was waiting for. He would finally be a ninja and start his life long dream to be the best Hokage that ever was or ever will be.

"Naruto, you fail."

Those three words crushed all his hopes. He wanted to be mad at Iruka sensei but he knew that the fault laid in him. He wasn't just good enough.

No one liked him. No one cared about him. He had no quality. He didn't have the skills and looks of Sasuke, nor the smarts of Sakura and Shikamaru. He was just a loser that no one cared about.

"I understand." Naruto replied, looking down sadly.

Iruka looked at him in surprise, expecting an outburst from the hyperactive boy.

"Y-You understand?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for everything, Iruka sensei."

**Age 14**

All his academy classmates have turned Genin and were actively playing a role in the world of ninja. Naruto was happy for them. He knew how everyone really wanted to be a ninja as much as he wanted to be. Shikamaru was the only exception but he knew one day he will be a valuable asset to Konoha.

Everyone seemed to be doing fine. Ino was beginning to finally get over her childhood crush and focus more on her training. Sakura was doing just fine with Sasuke and Sai in their three head squad.

As for Naruto. He had given up being a ninja. He was now working as assistant in Ichiraku Ramen. He was truly grateful to Ayame and her father for giving her the job. They were the only person in Konoha who would hire someone like him. A demon child. Yes, Naruto had finally learned about the truth about the source of all this hatred towards him.

It was Kyubi, the Nine Tailed Fox that was sealed inside of him. The fox scared him for the first time when he met him inside his mind but when Naruto looked at Kyubi's eyes, he saw something that was familiar.

It was the same look of sadness and loneliness. Naruto put up a face of happiness to hide his inner turmoil whereas Kyubi hide his with anger and malice. But they were the same. They were both alone and no one loved them.

"Naruto, two Miso Ramen." Ayame called out, peaking through the thin wooden crack on the back that lead towards their kitchen where Naruto was cooking.

"Ayame-nee-san, we are out of sesame oil, we can't take more orders today." He replied.

"Ugh… I guess. Okay. Let's pack up." She went back to the customer to apologize.

Naruto began to clean up but soon heard commotion outside.

"What do you mean we are closed bitch?! I waited for ten minutes!"

"I-I am s-sorry sir, but we are out of ingredients." Ayame explained.

"Bitch! I want my ramen! GIVE ME RAMEN!"

Naruto heard a loud thud followed by a screech from Ayame.

He quickly went out from the back of the stall and around. He saw one really talk and muscular man was holding her by the hair.

"GIVE ME RAMEN YOU FILTHY BITCH! OR PAY ME FOR WASTING MY TIME."

"Please- leave me. You are hurting me!"

"HUH?! Did you say you going to pay me with your body?"

"N-No, Stop-"

The man let go of her hair as his eyes fell on Naruto who stood in between them.

"Kid… I don't like the look in your eyes, look down." His voice was threatening and full of malice.

"I am sorry but this is going to take a while to heal." Naruto spoke with a smile. Before the man could react, Naruto smashed his knee against the man's crotch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(Scene Change)**

"Naruto… what if he comes back tomorrow?" Ayame asked worriedly. "Dad isn't in the village until next week, how we going to deal with him?"

"Don't worry! I will protect you, nee-san! I am plenty strong!" He tried to pop up his muscles but his arms were skinny.

"Sure you are." Ayame laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, chibi."

"Hey!"

**(Scene Change)**

After another day of work, Naruto walked by the silent roads of Konoha that lead towards his apartment. He didn't mind the silence, in fact he loved it. It was the only time when he didn't get the glares of the Konoha citizens.

'Mmmm… I am starving. I guess I will have a late night dinner, how about you, **Kurama?' **

…

…

**'Grr…'**

'Heh… that answers.' He laughed outwardly before he bumped into a lamppost for not seeing where he was going.

"Ittai!" he rubbed his forehead and that's when his eyes fell on the training ground. Particularly, the noise of the kunai hit against the wooden mark.

'Sasuke…' His once rival was practicing intensely. Everyone saw the Uchiha as a gifted prodigy who's strength came from his bloodline but the truth was far different and Naruto knew it more than anyone.

The **sharingan **did not make the boy strong, rather he made the sharingan strong. Sasuke was special when it came to fighting impulse. His body seemed to have a mind of its own that made him such a special shinobi. But Naruto didn't really admire his ability or his strength, what he admired about his rival was his resilience and determination to get stronger. He could see the old himself in Sasuke. But the difference was Naruto had given up. Sasuke didn't.

Sigh… 'This is really gloomy; I should hurry back.' He picked up his pace and left the training field in rush.

The last time him and Sasuke had any sort of interaction was four years ago.

'Now that I think of it, I haven't really talked to anyone from my class for the past four years…' He shook his head and jumped up on the roof as he picked up his pace.

'Not that they are dying to see me anyway. But it would be nice to see how they are doing. I bet Sakura-chan has gotten strong. She was always smart. Shikamaru hopefully isn't lazy anymore, haha.' Despite a smile playing on his face, inwardly he was shattered.

**'If you are so sad about it, why don't you start training again?' **It was Kurama's rare moment when he spoke to Naruto more than a growl or three words.

'Wow, you talked. You worried about me? :o' Naruto faked a gasp.

**'No, it's just your shitty memories make my stomach growl. I have enough shit in my own head, don't need your crap to pollute further!'**

**(Scene Change)**

He walked in and sighed deeply. The one-bedroom flat was in a mess. The smell of last night's ramen turned into a stench. Holding his nose in disgust, he briskly went to get his plates and dumped all the remains in the bag.

It took him another one hour to completely clean the room and throw out the trash. He didn't want the landlady to complain tomorrow when she comes to collect the rent.

After everything was cleaned and dined, he changed into his pyjamas and frog shaped hat before jumping on his bed.

…

…

He stared blankly at the ceiling. He wasn't tired and he didn't have anything to do.

'Another day passed… if only I could travel forward in time…' He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

**'I can send you in future, if you let me out.' **

'No, I am good.'

**'Grrr…' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Mind Zero' _

_Naruto soon found himself in a familiar place. It was the cage where Kurama was sealed. _

_'Kyubi… what do you want?' He asked. 'I am trying to sleep.' _

_But no response came from the fox. He could only see his blood red eyes hidden in the shadow._

_Then he felt different. A sense of nausea and slight headache. _

_'What's going on…' _

_"Naruto." _

_He froze as soon as a hand rested on his shoulder. He gulped. 'A g-g-ghost?' _

_"Naruto, turn around." _

_He gulped again and slowly turned around. His eyes soon widened once he saw the person in question. _

_"Yondaime…" _

_"Hai, Naruto." _

_…_

_"Naruto…? You know my name?" He asked. He didn't know why he was so shocked. He should be excited. He was in front of the Hokage that saved the village from the nine tails attack. He was a legend. A hero. Yet Naruto felt odd. As if this wasn't the first time they met. A sense of familiarity on his smile. His hair. He couldn't quite put a finger on it. _

_"Of course, after all, I am the one who named you." Minato replied with a smile. _

_…_

_"Y-you named me? But why? I mean, how? You knew my parents?" His eyes lit up in anticipation. "Who were my parents? You know them? Yondaime-sama?" _

_Minato nodded. "I do… and your parents are not dead, Naruto." _

_Naruto looked at the man in front of him with wide eyes. He didn't know how to react. But his eyes soon blurred in tears. He quickly rubbed his eyes. "They are alive? Where are they?! Can I meet them? I mean why are they not with me? Where can I find them? Do they want me? Ahhh! What am I saying, ugh." He pulled his hair and shook his head. The headache was getting worse and his vision was getting blurry. _

_"Naruto, you are the only reason your parents did not lose hope. I can not tell you more, but I will just tell you one thing. No matter what you choose in life, or what path you take, we will always love you. You are the best thing that happed to us. Naruto." _

_"W-we? Wait- what-"_

_Dream End_

Naruto jumped up from his bed, sweating from head to toe, gasping for air. He looked through the window and it was already morning.

'What just happened… Yondaime… dream… my parents are alive? What? Ughh…' He flinched again from the headache.

'Oi Kyubi, you saw that, too right? Oii!'

..

..

..

**'I did. Your dad was dumb, he ended up telling you the truth.' **

'My dad? Who? What truth?'

…

**'Baka**…'

…

…

"Huh? Nani?"

**(Scene Change) **

"Kuso! Damn that kyubi, he won't tell me. This whole thing must be a sick joke by him. Pfft." He soon pumped into someone and fell on his back.

"What's the big deal, old man?!" He growled at the tall man in front of him.

"Old man? I am Madara Uchiha."

"Oh yeah?! I am Sasuke Uchiha Uchiha!"

...

...

**'Wait, Baka! Don't look at his eyes! NARU-'**

**..**

The last thing Naruto remembered, were the man's blood red eyes.

**End **

**Author's Note: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Emergence of Destruction**

Naruto laid unconscious on the ground in the middle of nowhere. A few miles away from Konoha yet unknown to most of the citizens.

"Where do you think you are taking him?" A fairly tall man with jet black hair, onyx eyes and distinct pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes, asked in a cold voice that could make anyone stiffen in fear.

Yet the man in question was far from being intimidated.

"You don't seem like an ordinary ninja, who are you?" Madara asked, crossing his arms haughtily.

Expecting a reply from the man, Madara did not think of the possibility of being attacked suddenly from under the ground. But his instinct from all the past battles allowed him to easily avoid a punch in the chin.

Madara leaped back with a smirk. "You seem impatient-" His eyes widened as the man appeared in front of him with inhumane speed and punched him right in the gut, sending the Uchiha blast away with flames forming on impact.

"Cough- you did it now, kid-" Yet again, he didn't anticipate the next move, which both shocked the Uchiha and caught him under a very familiar spell.

**"Sharingan"**

**…**

**…**

Time seemed to have stopped for Madara and he knew it all too well. ..

..

..

He soon found himself in the same place, only the man and Naruto were missing.

"Hahahaha… to think there exist a man to put me under a genjutsu… awesome…" His smile soon turned into an angry glare as his eyes changed to blood red with the tao symbol spinning in black.

"Just you wait… kid."

**(Scene Change) **

**'Kid… kid… KID… NARUTO!' **

Soon Naruto gasped for air as his eyes jolted open. He could feel sweat all over his body and felt like all his energy was drained out of him. Last time he remembered feeling this drained were when he used to train his taijutsu skills late night.

"What just happened, ugh!" He sat down and looked around. He wasn't surely in Konoha anymore.

"What the…" He then saw a man sitting few steps away from him, holding a book as he read the content with a dead face.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked, cautiously. He knew this was not the same man with the red eyes he met in Konoha but he could still feel an uneasy feeling.

The man stopped reading his book and looked at him, with piercing black orbs making him gulp in the brief silence.

"I am, Itachi Uchiha. You are in the **Akatsuki Headquarter**."

…

"Itachi… Uchiha? What's with all these random people claiming to be Uchiha suddenly? Why am I here? I don't like to be kidnapped like this." Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "Are you trying to mug me? I will tell you, I don't have any spare money to make you rich. I am filthy poor."

"Let's go." Itachi said as he stood up.

"Huh? You even listening? Hey!"

**(Scene Change) **

"What do you mean Naruto is missing? You were in charge to keep an eye on him!" The third Hokage, usually calm was mad and furious at the Anbu in question.

"I am sorry Hokage sama, but his missing is the least of our worries. We were put under a Genjutsu by… by Madara Uchiha."

…

"This better be a joke…"  
"I am sorry Hokage Sama, but this is the truth. His abilities were brief and deadly and he claimed to be Madara Uchiha… and his face, was the same. He is no doubt and Uchiha…"

…

The third Hokage took a puff of his smoke and calmed down. This was a lot of bad news at once and it was his responsibility to take care of it.

"Call **Minato**, Kakashi and Jirayah."

"But we can't-"

"We have no other choice. We need every one of them."

…

"Hai."

"Also, make sure the news doesn't go outside this room. Dismissed."

**(Scene Change) **

"What the hell? Where are we?" Naruto grumbled as he followed the Uchiha outside the building. He was met with a scenery of what looked like a forest. But it was far different from the ones in Konoha.

"I already answered that." Itachi spoke. "We will begin your training now."

"Training? What training?" He raised his eyes.

"We will start with tree climbing."

…

"Rightttttt… NO! Who the hell are you? I don't want your stupid training, get me back to Konoha!"

…

…

"So?! You just gonna stare at me?" Naruto growled.

"**Sharingan." **

"No you don't!" Naruto closed his eyes leaped forward to punch the Uchiha but soon found all his limbs give up. It was too late.

He could feel he was completely chained up in a tree. The surrounding was spooky with bit red sky and dead trees. The wind blew loudly and he could hear what sounded like flocks of crows nearing him.

He wanted to scream but couldn't. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn't.

The crows soon became a reality in his vision and thousands of them started poking his beak on him. He could feel his flesh being torn into pieces and blood spurting out like a fountain. His heart being punctured and eyes ears being blown.

He couldn't scream in pain. He couldn't cry tears. It was truly hell. The noise of the crows just kept on increasing and he was going insane.

Soon after, everything vanished and he found himself gasping on the ground.

"Get ready for training. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to run the fuck away from this creep. But his limbs were too scared to disobey the man in front. He just found himself nodding.

"H-Hai… give me a few minutes."

END

**Author's Note**: This isn't following canon, so everything will be explained in near future. Who Madara is, and where Minato is. Don't expect this to be a canon story with added drama, you will be disappointed then.

Review 😊


End file.
